Cauchemars
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Alors que John souffre encore de temps en temps de PTSD (stress post-traumatique), Sherlock trouve de façon inconsciente de quoi l'apaiser…. En jouant du violon.


Sommaire : Alors que John souffre encore de temps en temps de PTSD (stress post-traumatique), Sherlock trouve de façon inconsciente de quoi l'apaiser…. En jouant du violon.

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Cauchemars. **_

XXXX

Cela avait commencé assez bêtement, Sherlock n'écoutant que lui-même comme à son habitude, s'était retrouvé à jouer du violon en pleine nuit.

A 2h du matin pour être précis.

Emporté par ses mélodies il se déconnecta complètement de son environnement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne lui parvienne d'en haut.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le cri de terreur que poussait son colocataire.

Les cauchemars de John étaient moins fréquents ces temps-ci mais il n'était pas rare d'en entendre les conséquences à certaines heures de la nuit.

Son violon toujours en main, Sherlock monta rapidement l'escalier pour essayer de tirer John de sa torpeur.

Il eût une seconde d'hésitation avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

Le visage du médecin était crispé, tout comme ses mains qui se débattaient avec les draps, une fine particule de sueur pouvait se voir et il semblait manquer d'air.

-John ?

Sherlock se pencha sur le jeune homme, lui secouant l'épaule, sans résultat.

-John ! Réveille-toi.

L'ancien militaire ne s'éveilla pas mais sa respiration était nettement plus calme.

Le détective resta à l'observer durant plusieurs minutes, fasciné par les changements qu'il voyait s'opérer chez le médecin.

Lorsqu'il fût sûr que celui-ci ne repartirait pas dans une autre crise, il consentit à quitter la chambre, mais refusa de fermer la porte puis descendit et resta en bas de l'escalier.

C'était totalement illogique mais il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner.

Il passa un moment à débattre du bien-fondé de sa décision avant de finalement reprendre son violon et de jouer l'un de ses morceaux favoris.

/

Ce rituel s'installa plusieurs fois dans la semaine, aucun des deux hommes n'en parlèrent après, le matin venu, ça faisait juste parti des choses qui se faisait à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Et puis les moments s'espacèrent, John ayant trouvé confiance et dans son colocataire et dans son appartement.

L'ancien militaire était toujours en proie à des tensions mais les cauchemars ne faisaient plus réellement parti de son quotidien.

Avec le temps Sherlock avait pris pour habitude de jouer tard le soir, lorsque son compagnon allait se coucher, c'était devenu quasi instinctif, comme une sorte de communication secrète qu'eux seuls savaient déchiffrer.

Sherlock voyait ça aussi comme une forme de gratitude, une façon de dire *merci* à John, pour sa présence et son soutien permanent.

/

Les mois passant et sans grande surprise, ce fût John qui aborda un soir le sujet, faisant la remarque qu'il avait la migraine, était fatigué mais aurait sans doute du mal à dormir, et que si cela ne dérangeait pas Sherlock, il aurait bien aimé que celui-ci lui joue Bach.

Ce fût alors le début d'un nouveau rituel, le violon n'était plus vraiment là pour guérir les symptômes, aussi sporadiques soient-ils, de John mais il était là pour apaiser l'esprit des deux colocataires.

Son effet tranquillisant était aussi bénéfique à John qu'il ne l'était pour Sherlock, les deux hommes y trouvant finalement leur compte.

Puis le médecin cessa tout simplement de demander de son ami qu'il joue avant qu'il aille dormir, préférant rester dans son fauteuil à l'observer manier avec brio l'instrument.

La façon quasi maniaque qu'avait Sherlock de jouer hantait presque John.

C'était une espèce de cercle vicieux. Le détective jouait pour son médecin et le médecin restait par passion pour son ami.

Quand brusquement le cercle s'interrompit.

/

Les longs mois de séparation avaient été difficiles pour les deux hommes et réapprendre à vivre ensemble semblait quelque peu compliqué.

Plus complexe qu'ils ne l'auraient cru en tout cas.

Le violon n'était plus objet de réconfort et Sherlock paraissait plus enclin au mutisme que jamais.

John avait bien essayé de le faire parler, pour comprendre d'où venaient ses sauts d'humeur encore plus volatiles qu'avant, mais toutes tentatives se soldaient inexorablement par un échec.

C'en était devenu douloureux.

Une nuit, alors que le détective était enfin dans son lit, ayant écouté les ordres de son médecin pour une fois, John cru déceler un cri étouffé.

Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement et une vague de panique à laquelle il n'était pas habitué s'abattit sur lui.

Sherlock.

Sherlock était en proie à des terreurs nocturnes.

Et John, tout médecin qu'il était, ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas savoir jouer du violon, ça aurait pu avoir le même effet apaisant sur le détective que sur lui. Enfin peut-être pas…

Décidant de rentrer tout doucement dans la chambre de Sherlock, son cœur se serra quand il vit son ami se débattre avec ses démons.

-Sherlock…

Sa voix, au lieu de le calmer, eût plutôt l'effet inverse, alors pris au dépourvu, John se glissa à la tête du lit et posa sa main droite sur le front, en sueur, du détective et la gauche sur son bras.

Si le fait de l'appeler n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, le contact physique, lui, eût l'air de marcher.

Sherlock cessa rapidement de se débattre.

John s'assit alors plus confortablement par terre, avec l'intention de rester veiller.

Ce n'était pas la solution parfaite, et ce n'était pas la douce mélodie du violon qui, lui, l'avait tant apaisé, mais au moins il était là pour Sherlock.

Et il voulait que son ami comprenne qu'il serait _**toujours**_ là pour lui.

Quoiqu'il advienne.

XXXXX


End file.
